Pooh Upooh
- Season 2= - Season 1= - Second Body= - First Body= }} }} |name = Pu Upu |hangul = 푸 우푸 |romaja = pu upu |variations = Pooh Upooh |sobriquet = 'Yopi's Advisor' (요피의 참모, yopiui chammo) 'Witch' (마녀, manyeo) |character_type = NPC |class = Warlock |occupation = Yopi's Advisor |affiliation = Yopi Land Team Yopi Land |first_seen = Episode 6 |former_affiliation = Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Alliance }}Pooh Upooh is one of the representatives of Yopi Land and serves as an Advisor to YopiEpisode 6 and is Yopi's left hand. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Pooh Upooh in the early days of Lucid Adventure.jpg Pooh Upooh1.jpg|Pooh Upooh's first appearance (Episode 6) Instant Ghost - Link3.jpg|Pooh Upooh's body damaged during The Subjugation Round (Episode 41) Instant Ghost - Link6.jpg|Pooh Upooh facing Rigos during the Subjugation Round (Episode 41) Pooh Upooh8.jpg|Episode 47 Pooh Upooh5.jpg|Episode 88 Scallion Head8.jpg|Pooh Upooh captured by Scallion Head (Episode 89) Soul Link1.jpg|Pooh Upooh with a portion of her soul in a Lab Mouse (Episode 89) Soul Link3.jpg|Pooh Upooh with Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 89) Pooh Upooh6.jpg|Pooh Upooh's body destroyed after a building collapses on it (Episode 97) Pooh Upooh3.jpg|Episode 97 Pooh Upooh9.jpg|Pooh Upooh's current appearance after transfering her soul into The Dead Body of a Forest Witch (Episode 97) Pooh Upooh4.jpg Pooh Upooh7.jpg Pooh Upooh During Yopi Land vs Giga War.jpg Pooh Upooh11.jpg Pooh Upooh12.jpg Pooh Upooh10.jpg Pooh Upooh controlling a puppet during Giga's 'special interview'.jpg Pooh Upooh controlling HCLW.jpg Pooh Upooh Soul realm1.jpg Pooh Upooh Soul realm2.jpg Pooh Upooh's first appearence in Season 2.jpg Video Games Pooh Upooh (Hardcore Leveling Warrior idel RPG).jpg Pooh Upooh (Hero Cantale).jpg Master Pooh Upooh (Hero Cantale).jpg Pooh Upooh (Awakening Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Pooh Upooh is generally very serious. She does not take it lightly when she feels that Yopi is being disrespected as she Relationships Yopi Land Yopi Pooh Upooh serves as an advisor to Yopi and is referred to as Yopi's favourite.Episode 98 She always worries about Yopi and was against him giving Dark's party the Grade S Secret Quest, fearing that it would affect his exp and stats. She regularly nags him to act like a proper King. Tac As one of the other people in Yopi's close circle, Pooh Upooh is very close to Tac. She is often frustrated by his rashness and lack of foresight, using the nickname of "duck mouth" and regularly scolding Tac for not being respectful enough to Yopi. Lime Pooh Upooh and Lime are like sisters.Episode 93 When Pooh Upooh tried getting Lime to run from Rigos after she sensed his tremendous magic power, Lime refused to leave her side and stayed to fight with her. When Pooh Upooh was captured by Scallion Head, Lime was willing to chase after him alone. Dark's Party Hardcore Leveling Warrior Dark Sora Heart Heater Grass Roots Guild Skills & Abilities Overview Pooh Upooh is a named Dark Magician and shown to be extremely powerful.Episode 88 As a Dark Magician, Pooh Upooh uses Dark magic related to summoning undead creatures, spells and curses. She does not engage in direct physical combat. She has completed her 4th Job Advancement for the Dark Magician class and is one Job Advancement away from being a Master Dark Magician. It appears that Pooh Upooh has been alive for a very long time, possibly transferring her soul to bodies that matched her Soul Wave. This theoretically makes Pooh Upooh immortal. Fighting Style Class Dark Magician: Pooh Upooh is a very powerful Dark Magician and has completed her 4th Job Advancement. Her Jobs have not been revealed as of yet. It is unknown if NPCs have Personal Attributes. Soul Transfer Pooh Upooh is able to transfer her soul or part of her soul into another body as long as the owner's soul has the same soul wave as hers.Episode 97 It can be a dead body or the body of a living entity. Pooh Upooh was able to transfer a part of her soul to a lab rat that was running away before her body was taken away by Scallion Head.Episode 89 The Soul Link between the lab rat and her body grew weaker the further apart they were. Once the mana tether is broken Pooh Upooh's soul left the lab rat.Episode 92 After Pooh Upooh's body was crushed by collapsing buildings, Dark offered his body for possession but Pooh Upooh told him that she could not use his body as their souls had different Soul Waves. Pooh Upooh transferred her soul into the dead body of a Forest Witch and now uses that new body. This ability theoretically makes Pooh Upooh immortal. Magic Circle Soul Realm Skill Tree Warlock * Instant Ghost * Instant Ghost - Link * Rising Undead * Soul Whisper 47 * Break Curse 61 * Soul Link: * Soul Transfer: * Bone Coffin: * Consecutive Summon: * Cursed Magic Blast: * Bone Buck Shot: *Soul Whip: Summons * Summon - Blood Golem ** Hell Fire: ** Body Expansion: * Summon - Wizard Banshee * Summon - High Undead * Summon - Kikares: ** Magic Sword Blow: Items Dark Magic Items * The Dead Body of A Forest Witch: * Dark Magician's Pendant: * Dark Magician Staff: Weapons Swords * The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie: History Background Yopi theorizes that The 28th Forest Witch might be one of Pooh Upooh's descendants, thus implying that she is extremely old. Plot Pooh Upooh accompanied Yopi back to Yopi Land after the Castle was attacked by assassins. Yopi told her to put a tail on Team Dark and report back to him. She was present during Yopi's meeting with Giga's Diplomatic Ambassadors.Episode 11 She escorted Yopi to his meeting with the members of The Easter Alliance, chastising him for being late.Episode 17 Pooh Upooh entered the Combat Tournament, representing Yopi Land in Team Yopi Land. She was seen with Team Yopi Land during the start of The Preliminary Round.Episode 29 Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Yopi Land Category:Warlocks Category:Team Yopi Land Category:NPCs